


Rodericke and his friends fights wicke then apologizes to him

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Apologies, Beating, Biting, Breastfeeding, Hair-pulling, Hitting, Name Calling, Torture, Wicke crying alot, a little swaring, a lot of crying, giving gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderick and his friends hurts Wicke then later be nice to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roderick grabs Wicke and told his evil friends to beat him up. Wicke leans in and bites Roderick for the first time. Roderick slaps Wicke in his face really really hard. Wicke screams really loud. Roderick grabs Wicke and said SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said let Wicke go. Roderick brings his knee up and kicks Wicke in his stomach. Wicke collapses with a shrill, whinnying cry; then 2 huge boys came and grabbed Wicke by his brown hair. Wicke screams and started crying. I said leave him alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The evil boys slammed Wicke down and they both started kicking him. Crawe tried to get them off of him but Roderick told some other boys to lock me Elmont and Crawe in a cage. They made us watch them beat and torture that poor little baby. Roderick and the boys said CRY BABY CRY, CRY BABY CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA WICKE IS A CRY BABY CRYING FOR HIS LITTLE MOMMY HA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! They started beating him some more. Then they yelled MAN THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE CRY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They pushed him down on the floor and started pulling his hair really really hard. Then Roderick punched him in his face. Wicke started crying extra hard. Wicke said leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said awww my poor little Wickey poo getting hurt by those evil bastards . I started crying Elmont said we’ll get out soon to save him. Crawe said I am calling his parents to come save their baby. Ten seconds later Mary and Sam came bursting in the door. Mary said LEAVE MY BABY ALONE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sam got us out of the cage as soon as I got out I went to get Wicke. I picked him up and I rubbed his back then I kissed him. I said shhh baby it’s going to be ok. Then Crawe Mary Sam and Elmont kicked their butts. I stayed with Wicke to comfort him. He was crying so hard he could not breathe. I held him and rocked him. He would not stop crying I said shhh baby we all here. Your mommy and daddy is here. He saw his parents beat up the evil boys and Roderick and put them in the cage. Then Mary walked over to him and said are you ok Wicke? Wicke said no. he was still crying. She said shhh baby mommy’s here, mommy’s here. She rocked her baby gently so Wicke could calm down. Mary said I know just the thing. She lifts up her shirt and she said here Wicke. He started sucking her breast. Then she was breastfeeding him to make him feel better. Sam put a blanket over Wicke. I said awww poor thing. Wicke was still crying. Mary started rocking her baby boy as she rubbed his back. Mary said there there my sweet baby. Then Wicke started calming down. Mary said awww he’s getting calm now. Wicke was falling asleep I said awww how cute!!


	2. Roderick and his friends apologizes to Wicke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderick and his friends apologizes to Wicke

The next day Roderick said to his friends, hey I feel bad about beating Wicke and calling him a cry baby. One of his friends said yeah all he wanted to do is be our friend, but instead we hurt him. Roderick said hey lets get him some toys and say sorry to him. He’s just very very very very sensitive that’s why he cries a lot. And he would never hurt anyone. His friends said yeah lets go!!!!!!!!! They went to the store to by Wicke some toys, balloons and candy. They came to our house. They knocked on our door. Elmont said what do you want? Oh yeah to hurt Wicke? Roderick said no we want to apologize to Wicke for hurting him and calling him a crybaby. Elmont said oh come in.   Roderick saw Wicke and rushed to him Wicke got scared and started crying. I said leave him alone Roderick. Roderick said I did not do anything to him he just started crying. Roderick said Wicke hi um we are sorry that we beat you up yesterday and called you a crybaby. One of the other boys said yeah we are really really sorry and we want to be your friend. One of the boys picked him up and hugged Wicke. He said I sorry Wicke. He gave him to Roderick. Roderick said I sorry Wicke. Roderick said look we got you some toys , balloons and candy. They pulled out the toys out of the bag. Wicke said wow!!!!!!!!!! They even got him a big teddy bear. Wicke hugged the bear then he hugged Roderick and then he hugged his friends he said thank you Roderick.


End file.
